Think of Me
by CrimsonZero
Summary: Companion fic to "How Do I Breathe?" Anzu catches sight of a falling star while sitting in her dorm room in New York. She makes a wish for a certain ex-Pharoah who she left behind in Japan.


**THINK OF ME**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the "Phantom of the Opera."

Companion fic to "How Do I Breathe?" Obviously you don't have to read it to understand this story but I thought it would make a nice connection. Anzu stares out the window of her dormitory in New York when she sees a falling star. She makes a wish for a particular loved one she left behind in Japan.

* * *

It has been nearly two years since I moved out here to New York to attend one of the best dancing schools in the world. I'm doing quite well here so far. I've nearly perfected the English language, made lots of friends, and even got a part time job as a teacher's assistant. I keep up with Yuugi, Jounouchi, Honda, and Atemu everyday via phone calls and emails.  
Atemu… I remember our farewell like it was yesterday. I feel the tears sting my eyes as I think of him, saying goodbye and wishing me luck. He told me he loved me. I, selfishly, told him I'd come back to him, indirectly asking him to wait for me. But I will. Once I've done what I need to do here, I'll return to him. He holds my heart, what else can I do but to go back? But I have a dream to live, a dream that I swore would take precedence over everything else. Even love.  
I walk to the window and look out into the night sky. It's so different here, so many city lights. It's still astounding how a city can still look so alive even in the night hours. I look at the moon. It reminds me of him. Mysterious, dark, alluring, yet magnificent. Oh! Is that a falling star? You don't see many of those, in New York or Japan. Immediately, I know what to wish for.

_Think of me, think of me fondly,  
When we've said goodbye._

I want him to remember me as I am and not someone who had to abruptly say goodbye. I have always wondered what he thought of me as I boarded the plane. Did he think of me as selfish? Selfless? Brave? I scoff at the last thought. I was shaking so much that day.

_Remember me once in a while  
Please promise me you'll try._

When he came to see me off, he looked so forlorn. I know I broke his heart when I told him that my final decision was to leave. I wish, fervently, that he bears no ill will towards me. I want him to remember me as his carefree Anzu, the one who always stood by his side, preaching about friendship, displaying strength I never knew I could have.

_When you find that, once again, you long  
To take your heart back and be free_

I wonder if he still loves me, if he still sees me as the keeper of his heart. I cringe at the thought of him loving someone else, wrapping his strong arms around some other girl. No. I need to stop these thoughts. Even if he were with someone else, I should think of his happiness.  
I regret nothing.

_If you ever find a moment,  
Spare a thought for me_

I wonder if he thinks of me as much as I think of him. I hope he does, even if it's just a little. Whatever he's doing back in Japan, I hope he's happy.

_We never said our love was evergreen,  
Or as unchanging as the sea_

If this were a classic love story, we'd be living happily together. But it's not. It never was. We always had to run off and save the world. Even after that, we still had to journey to recover Atemu's lost memories. As it were, there was never any time for romance.

_But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me…_

Despite that, I hope he remembers the brief love we shared. I hope it brings back memories of happier times, when our lives were not as dangerous and more normal.

_Think of all the things  
We've shared and seen_

Even though we did spend the majority of our time fighting for our lives, that was when we got really close, I think. It is said that being in the face of danger brings out one's true colors. After all, there was no time for pretense. Everything that we saw in each other was real. I hope it is that part of me he remembers.

_Don't think about the things  
Which might have been…_

Closing my eyes, I, once again, recall that day at the airport. I could have stayed, attended a school in Domino. I knew it as well as he did that going to New York was purely my choice. It wasn't as if I was forced to go. I knew that, by going, I shattered his hopes of a relationship with me.  
I wonder if he thinks of things like that. I hope not. That's not the me I want him to remember.

_Think of me, think of me waking,  
Silent and resigned._

I remember all those days when we walked to school together. It was always so bright and early in the morning. He would always try and make me smile because I was so grouchy. Funny how I remember those everyday times. Well, I guess it's not so funny. I always told my friends to appreciate the little things in life.  
And I cherished those mornings together.

_Imagine me, trying too hard  
To put you from my mind._

When he obtained his own body after the Ceremonial Duel, I always got so flustered around him. There would be no boundaries for me to confess my feelings for him. No awaiting goodbyes or the moral issue of using Yuugi's body. Oh, and how everyone seemed to enjoy tormenting me about it. Everyone knew, except him, as he were always so painfully oblivious about these things.  
Or maybe he did know and just enjoyed seeing me flustered. I guess I'll never know.

_Recall those days  
Look back on all those times,  
Think of the things we'll never do_

I don't regret anything. I have always followed him, willingly, into the jaws of danger. I would do so again, if given the chance. As long as we were together, I believed we could do anything. I wonder if he ever felt the same way. What did he regret? Would he also do it all over again?

_There will never be a day,  
When I won't think of you…_

As much as I busy myself with schoolwork and extracurricular activities, no matter how many people I'm surrounded by, my thoughts will always gravitate towards him. Atemu. My one love in a lifetime.

_Flowers fades,  
The fruits of summer fade,  
They have their seasons, so do we_

But despite our feelings for each other, it's just not the right time for us. But if it was really meant to be, then, like the sun, our love will rise once again. You just have to wait. I wonder if you're still hoping I'll come back to you. Even if you're not, I'll have enough hope for the both of us. Our flower of love will bloom once again.  
Besides, there are some things worth waiting for.

_But please promise me, that sometimes  
You will think of me_

I wish, I wish upon a shooting star that he'll never forget me, as I love him from afar.

* * *

Mmm. Yep. Two fics in one day. Because I am damn super special awesome. Okay, no. But this is to make up for my two weeks of absence. Plus this really wouldn't leave me alone.


End file.
